FP - November, 2398
This page chronicles posts #10041-10160 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30st of the year 2398. *FP - October, 2398 *FP - December, 2398 Earth Plots First Week HEIDI THAY and ABBOTT THAY have a mother-son time going to Greece. While there, he confesses to her that he is upset by his father relationship with Anna and he is getting more antsy by the day with his current punishment - Heidi offering to speak to Denorian about it. Speaking with DENORIAN THAY, HEIDI puts her foot down about Abbott’s punishment. He gets angry and decides to leave, giving Heidi all the say in how to raise their child. Now with the power in her hands, HEIDI tells ABBOTT about her decisions, giving him the chance to earn his freedom, but he feels badly about his fathers reaction. Distracted in a meeting, DENORIAN is questioned by JOHARA AL-KHALID who notices his discontent. She agrees to speak with Abbott as a friend in hopes to help. JOHARA arrives to the Thay residence, speaking with ABBOTT about his issues, trying to get to the bottom of things, he opened up to her and offers a mind-meld of sorts. Second Week HEIDI THAY gets back from her time out when she discovers that ABBOTT THAY had a visit from one of Denorian’s friends, offering to speak with her to see if she would be good for her son. HEIDI seeks out JOHARA AL-KHALID to speak to her about Abbott and Denorian, the both of them agreeing to have a mediation of sorts when they’re both ready. ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to UNA-KORAN JATAR’s apartment, chatting to him about her parents ‘separation’ and some of the tension issues in the house. ANNA walks JATAR to work where they meet up with HAVARIN KETLER. Jatar explains to him his new project, which involves outing a Federation official who may be helping the known Sydnicate crime boss LaTorian! HAYDEN LIU gets home from his trip, greeting N’LANI LIU with a rather intimate huzzah! MAYANA SAREX shows up, taking HAYDEN’s offer about comign to Earth, happy to be there and chat with him for a couple days to learn more about another side of her. Third Week JASMINE DORR visits with TUCKER DORR hoping to relate with him as she feel neglected by her parents because she is not as smart/special as the other kids. ABBOTT THAY is out on his community service when SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE helps out. He is starting to see her as more than a friend and she is excited about her ballet progression. Fourth Week UNA-KORAN JATAR is given an award from the newspaper and is shocked that HEIDI THAY is in attendance. They are able to have dinner together and really bond, showing Heidi’s care for her daughter’s boyfriend. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is back from her hiking trip, stopping by to have icecream with ABBOTT THAY where they both talk about their concerns with their parents ‘separation.’ Now with the Valiant on Earth, KENNEDY and CORD DAVENPORT part ways but not before he confesses about Indira’s interest in dinner. Cord thinks Kennedy is insane and attempts to give him dating advice. HEIDI returns from her outing, speaking to ABBOTT about getting new friends or hanging out with Sam more, but he insists he rather just have mother-son things. KENNEDY arrives to the Thay’s residence and meets HEIDI. She is polite but makes it clear Jatar is the boyfriend she likes. INDIRA comes home to San Francisco greeted by NARYANNA DORR. She explains the drama of Adrina III and how she has a virus named after her - the Dorr Phasal Metamorphosis Syndrome! Cardassia Plots First Week AARIX DAMAR finally has the time to confront KEGEN DAMAR about the information he got from Torel. He tells him that he knows about everything and their father ordering Suni’s death, but is angered when Kegen threatens to tell their father everything. AARIX is then summoned to CORAT’s office and they get into an argument when his son doesn’t tell him where Torel is. Aarix has enough and opts to leave the house with his wife. Worried about staying in the house, AARIX goes to ZETERI DAMAR explaining to her the situation and they pack up the babies to leave. When AARIX comes back from a trip to the apartment, PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR) confronts him, making more threats against the Damar family. HAYDEN LIU is on Cardassia, going to a bar where he runs into MAYANA SAREX. They start to flirt with the other until Mayana realizes they’re half brother and sister. Hayden is interested in having a sibling to relate to, offering her a chance to come to Earth if she wants it. Second Week LALI MUNROE is on Prime when PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR) asks her there to talk. She finds out it’s Torel and he asks her a favour - to get the name of the man who killed Suni - and she agrees if he gives her Suni’s haircomb. LALI goes to work, speaking with KEGEN DAMAR and getting the name of Dayin Letho from him telepathically as she brings up the subject. TOREL steps up his game plan and goes after AFON MAKLA offering warnings to her after attempting to beat her up, but she fights him off. KEGEN meets with AFON in the hospital, worried about her well being he tells her to stay with her Godparents or father until things are worked out. Third Week RAYLON EVEK and DAYIN LETHO-EVEK wake up with some sexy mornings, spending some intimate time with the other before helping Daron get ready for school. KEGEN DAMAR goes to NATIME LORN’s home to tell her about the continuing drama involving the Damar family friends - inviting her to stay in the Damar home to make sure she is safe Fourth Week MAYANA SAREX makes her way to the Damar residence, speaking with KEGEN DAMAR about some of the issues at the house, but offers no help in finding Torel. NATIME LORN is curious about the girl, thinking she is another girlfriend, but surprised to learn about another sister. Later, MAYANA goes to the Salty Brine where NPC SERG expresses his jealously over her relationship with Noah. PRINTIN (TOREL DAMAR) shows up and questions SERG about his sister opting to beat Noah up. NOAH ALMIN arrives to get his things at the Brine, chatting with MAYANA who is upset over Serg’s behaviour and offers to walk her home. En route, they kiss, but TOREL sees it, prompting him to beat up NOAH and sedate MAYANA before bringing her home. NOAH wakes up in the hospital after SERG brings him, feeling that things got out of hand . Serg apologizes and offers to pay for treatment. MAYANA arrives after waking up on her own in her place, escorting NOAH back to her apartment where he can stay on her couch. DARON LETHO-EVEK arrives home from school only to find his father, RAYLON EVEK dying in the bathtub. Frantic, he calls DAYIN LETHO-EVEK who is there to see his partner die after a confession that Torel Damar was responsible (November 25, 2398). MARGIANNE is on Cardassia to help Noah, but gets MAYANA’s name, speaking with her at the Brine and getting her trust enough to bring her to Noah. Bajor Plots First Week KATAL UNA is dropped off by Hayden and takes the time to visit with SIOMANE POLREN in hopes of getting better acquainted with her daughters boyfriends father! Fenris Plots First Week ELLIANA manages to escape, finding KALILI MUNROE. She attempts to get help to escape, explaining that she is a Dhow and wants back to the station. Still, CHRIS STATION arrives, interrupting them and Kalili gets a flashforward of Kitaan rescuing Elli with a bad end! Fourth Week SOLIS CASSICA is visited by CHIARO DHOW and the couple have an intimate moment after she asks him to come with her to Bajor when they’re able to leave - a proposition Chiaro agrees to. USS Valiant Plots Second Week On the USS Valiant, EMILY ALDAN finds a planet of interest that may have more clues into cloaking technology. Bringing it to KENNEDY FROBISHER they make plans to stop by. PATRICK REESE is on the ship again from Adrina III and concerned about ‘KENNEDY’ calling him in. The man has been replaced by a shapeshifter, prompting the crew to go back to the planet. Third Week On USS Valiant, LUKE UNA goes to see how ‘INDIRA’ (ALIEN2) is doing. The alien reads his mind to try and fit in but her reaction to pain makes Luke weary, prompting a visit to the infirmary. Thinking that something wasn’t making sense, LUKE visits with PATRICK REESE and tells him his concerns. He agrees and they look for the landing party members. ZAINA NESRIN is sent to get ‘KENNEDY’ (ALIEN1) but comes upon TOBIAS AL-KHALID and the alien in the gym. The alien looks like Gina, making Toby hesitate, but he is soon able to take her down. Wanting the truth, REESE questions ALIEN1 only to find out they meant no serious harm, but infecting others is how they breed. She offers to give the others back if they are returned safely. EMILY ALDAN seeks out KENNEDY after they’re back to apologize for her recommendation. He doesn’t think it is her fault and hopes she can move on. Fourth Week KENNEDY FROBISHER has hopes of checking in on INDIRA DORR who is still suffering from the ‘sister’ infection down on Adrina III. She wants to escape but makes progress when recognizing some of her old things. A couples days later, INDIRA is doing better and asks to see KENNEDY. She is grateful that he saved her, asking him to dinner, to which he agrees but after exams. Adrina III Plots Second Week On Adrina III, REESE, KENNEDY, CORD DAVENPORT, and INDIRA DORR are exploring the recommended planet. While there the men are all sedated while an NPC Olson and Indira are attacked then dragged off. CORD and KENNEDY wake up alone with no Captain or the girls around, making a note to try and get back to their shuttle. Finding INDIRA, CORD and KENNEDY scare off the aliens only to find Olson dead and Indy infected with a virus. Third Week INDIRA DORR becomes increasingly worried as she discovers she is slowly turning into one of the changling creatures on the planets. KENNEDY FROBISHER offers what help he is able before setting out to find the shuttle. As KENNEDY, INDIRA and CORD DAVENPORT continue on they decide that Indira should swallow a part of her phaser so if she turns they will be able to distinguish her from the other aliens. KENNEDY and CORD wake up to find that INDIRA has run off, finally turning into the alien. Moments later they see a shuttle coming to land and are rescued by REESE before they use the phaser in Indira’s stomach to find her and beam her to safety. #11 November, 2398 #11 November, 2398 #11 November, 2398